Hijacked Fighting To Find My Way Back To You
by ali0831
Summary: "You undoubtedly love her. Which is why you're such an easy pawn in this game…what I have planned for you is far worse than death." He began plucking the petals off of his already destroyed rose. "I will use you to break her." Set after Peeta is taken by the Capital in Catching fire before and after the hijacking Peeta/Katniss
1. In the Mouth of the Snake

**A/N: Hey everyone! so this is the third story I've started and will probably be working on along with the other two as well. I planned on this being a oneshot, but I cant sum it all up in one chapter...so it'll be more of a short story. After seeing catching fire, and reading Mockingjay a million plus times I figured I'd use my imagination to see what happened to Peeta while he was in the Capitol before and after the hijacking. this is a Katniss/Peeta story. Huge shipper of those two 3 reading and writing fanfictions will also hold me over until Mockingjay part 1 comes out. Anyway, bear with me on how long my updates may take. Also, please Review and follow...I'd like to know your thoughts on this so far.**

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins on her beautifully written Hunger games Trilogy**_

I sat in President Snow's office under rather unwelcoming circumstances. Not only were my hands and feet bound but I was in the Capitol…the last place I ever wanted to be.

The last thing I remembered was screaming for Katniss; we were supposed to leave the group together, to try to survive on our own but we lost one another.

Here I was, alive…and at the mercy of the snake of Panem.

Those final events replayed in my mind.

* * *

**_Flashback to the Arena_**

_ An explosion went off and I remembered the f__eel of my skin being ripped off right from the bone. _

_I couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't breathe._

_ I remembered mouthing Katniss's name…frantic to find her, but too injured to get up and search._

_ I was dying, I had to be._

_ Death would be a blessing considering the hell I've lived the past two years._

_ As long as Katniss was alive, I would go peacefully._

_ "Please, be strong Katniss…don't you die. Think of Prim, and your mother…and Gale." I tried to shout throughout the humid forest of that dreadful arena, hoping she would hear me but my words came out as no more than a hushed whisper._

_ The feel of cold metal slipped underneath me. I felt myself being gently pulled toward the light above me, a ghost of a smile shown on my lips._

_ This was it I was free from the nightmare I lived, and I was happy._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

A lump; hard and sore hitched in my throat. I did my best to swallow it down, trying to fight back tears.

Any and every thought that sored across my mind sent me further into pain and sorrow.

But what I didn't know until I felt it rise in my chest white hot and wanting to explode was how angry I was.

Haymitch better have kept his promise.

Katniss better had been alive, because if Katniss died I'd be better off dead anyhow.

If I lost her, I would truly have nothing...she _was_ my everything.

I never mustered up the courage to tell her how much I did love her, I was sure she didn't feel the same…she had Gale. Jealousy always tried to cloud my judgment, as badly as I wanted her love…I wanted her happiness more…and most importantly; I wanted her to live.

I wanted her to wake up twenty years from now when all of this had past; to a husband and a child…to her baby's first smile, words, and footsteps.

I wanted her to have a husband who loved her more than anything and knew how lucky he was to have her.

I wanted her to witness her child's first birthday.

I wanted her to experience the beauty I believed life could offer.

The tears pricked my eyes; "_I did find myself wishing over, and over, and over again... that I had the chance to tell her that I loved her…that I always will If only I had more time..._"

She needed to overcome this hellish nightmare.

I did my best to put aside all negative thoughts. She was alive; I knew that because she was strong. I believed that with all of my heart to the core…that hope is what kept me from breaking.

* * *

President Snow entered the room he stifled a cough and I noticed a trickle of blood on his bottom lip, curiosity shown in the furrow of my brows drawn together.

He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at the blood on his lip.

He made his way to his desk, sitting down across to me where we sat face to face.

I fidgeted, fighting against my restraints. "Do it! Just kill me already." I tugged at the ropes that bound my wrists together.

"That's your plan isn't it?" I shouted. My jaw clenched in anger.

President Snow chuckled; watching me like a hawk does a rabbit ready to swoop down on its prey. "My dear boy, my plan is to destroy the Mockingjay."He narrowed his eyes at me, staring at me intently.

That stare sent chills down my spine.

"To get to her, I needed you…as unfortunate as that is for you. You see Peeta, having you in harm's way will surely rip her to pieces." If looks could kill, President Snow would have fallen to the floor stone cold dead with the look I was giving him.

"You've got it wrong, Snow..." I cut myself off; he didn't need to know the truth.

I mentally scolded myself.

If he wanted to believe she loved me, then by all means….I would let him believe it if it kept her safe from both emotional and physical pain...I did not want to be the cause of her heartache.

This made him laugh once more.

He pulled the white rose out from his suit jacket pocket, he gazed at it softly spinning it around and around in between his fingertips. "I'm no fool…you may have put on a good façade when it came to the 'star crossed lovers from district 12' before the games, but I saw how she really felt when you hit that force field."

I opened my mouth wanting to speak but shut it abruptly; I had no idea what I could have said.

I was an open book to Snow after he told me that.

"You see Peeta…sometimes people don't know how much they truly love someone until they _die."_ He snapped the rose's stem in half.

"She loves you. That was clear to me in the games…without a doubt she may care for you the most. This is why you're such a huge asset to me." The snake smirked; his eyes never leaving mine.

He had some sort of machine that sat flat on the top of his desk, he pushed the button in the center and a screen appeared in front of our eyes.

I gasped, my heart pounding in my chest.

It was Katniss…aiming the arrow at the dome of the arena and letting it fly.

The screens cut out and she was gone.

"She's dead." I confirmed out loud.

"Oh…I hardly believe that to be the truth, this girl has difficulty dying." The screen refocused on something new…it was Katniss in district twelve.

The words at the bottom of the screen confirmed it was live footage. She was alive.

Relief washed over my face and I had almost forgotten President Snow's presence.

"You undoubtedly love her. Which is why you're such an easy pawn in this game…death would be a gift; I have far worse plans for you than that."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! please review, follow, favorite :)**


	2. Misery in the Form of Four Walls

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and of course the reviews! This was intended to be a one shot, then I said short story now I may just pretty much give my own interpretation of Peetas Perspective in Mockingjay. It depends on how well these few chapters of this story do. I personally love this chapter...it's really emotional. At least, it was emotional for me writing down how I think Peeta felt from being taken by the Capitol. I hope you guys like it! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The hunger games trilogy all credit goes to Suzanne Collins, Gary Ross (director of the first film) and Francis Lawrence.**

_"You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes _

_and not deserve him."** Haymitch to Katniss- Catching Fire**_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly; regaining my focus and looking around the room miserably. Anytime I slept soundly without a nightmare, I'd wake up in this hell hole and remember that my nightmare was now a reality.

My living quarters were no longer filled with fancy decorations, satin sheets, and a table piled high with anything and everything delectable to eat. In fact, my room was more of a prison. The only difference was that inmates at least had a window and three meals a day.

The door was diagonal from my small cot that was so worn away the springs dug into my back whenever I laid down, I had a tiny table with one chair on the table sat a few decks of cards.

That was all that occupied this room.

President Snow wanted me to wallow in my pain and misery, which was obvious.

My stomach grumbled loudly; the hunger pains were faint now, I had gotten used to not eating anything.

How long had it been since my last meal? Seven days? Eight maybe?

They didn't feel like feeding me I had assumed…that was okay, I didn't feel like eating anyway.

The loneliness and emptiness began to consume me. Maybe it was that pain that dulled the pains of starvation.

The past two years I had Katniss by my side most of my days. Now I was completely alone and it was beginning to take its toll on me.

As sickening as it was to admit even to myself, these two years….were the best of I've had in my lifetime.

I'm sure that sounds ridiculous; being reaped and sent into the hunger games, nearly dying of blood poisoning and living in constant fear for Katniss's life. Then, volunteering for Haymitch in the Quarter Quell needing to make sure Katniss made it out alive all over again.

It was without a doubt horrific, but it allowed me to know the girl whose hair now hung in one braid instead of two…the girl I watched walk home from school every single day.

The same starving girl I tossed that bread to that day out in the rain, all of that now felt like a different lifetime.

The memories were so much more than painful, the hurt I felt threatened to rip me down the middle.

Let's not forget the guilt of not leaving the alliance when she had wanted to, and then letting her leave for the beach with Johanna Mason.

I failed, I lost her and now Snow was going to use me to aid in her destruction.

There it was; the truth on how deep my selflessness went. I could care less about myself or my own survival.

She was the only thing that meant something to me.

But selflessness was something that you acquired when you loved someone, right?

"Love…" I breathed.

I loved Katniss before I even knew what love was, ever since we were children.

I closed my eyes, brushing a shaking hand through my blonde hair and reiterated my recent thoughts. "Maybe I am selfish…" I mumbled.

These two horrible years…a part of me was glad that they happened…because the only thing I had wanted my entire childhood was for her to notice me, the Games made that happen.

I _was_ selfish, and I was angry with myself for that.

I swallowed hard, trying to quench my dry throat. They barely gave me any water. I got a half a glass within a 7 day period, maybe?

"Maybe I'll die of starvation and dehydration before Snow figures out what to do with me." I sat at the table with my deck of cards in hand, and spoke to the walls that enclosed me.

They could never reveal my secrets.

The ache in my heart was a constant reminder of the pain I'd possibly caused Katniss and her loved ones. It was also a constant reminder of how much I missed her…

I closed my eyes, trying to envision her face…but the image blurred and faded as quick as it surfaced.

Was I in here that long? Long enough to forget that beautiful face I've dreamt of so many nights?

I opened up the deck of cards with shaking hands, my body was beginning to weaken due to no consumption of food or drink. I tried to calm my shaking hands as I began on my house of cards.

* * *

It felt like I had been working on that house for hours when finally bright light enveloped the room as the door to my living quarter opened; an avox appeared in the doorway.

Her face held no expression underneath that mask from what I could see. She handed me a note, and I already figured out who it was from.

I tore off the Capitol emblem seal.

It was from the treacherous snake himself; President Snow.

_You will be the guest of honor on The Capitols talk show in four days. I've arranged for your dinner to arrive in an hour or so…it'd be best for you if you ate every last bite. I will meet with you to rehearse your lines with you; you will read exactly what I write for you._

The letter ended with another Capitol emblem, this time in the form of a stamp…next to it was his signature.

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping for the thousandth time that I'd wake from this bad dream.

Like hell I would be his puppet and speak for him. I crumbled up the letter and tossed it across my room.

The avox hadn't budged.

I sighed, looking up at her emotionless eyes. "I need…something. I want to paint. Can I have an easel and small canvas?" She shook her head, denying my request and I felt that white hot anger rise in my chest again.

"Please!" I shouted, I shot up in my seat, knocking my chair back in frustration.

She took a nervous step back, ready to flee my room.

I reached a shaking hand out toward her…"I'm suffocating in here…please."

She turned on her heel, walking out of my prison that was in the form of four walls instead of bricks and bars.

The longer I was trapped in here, the more Katniss's face seemed to be slipping from my mind.

**A/N: Any thoughts? ideas? concerns? I'd love to know what you guys think! please review, follow, and favorite! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. I'll keep you alive

**Hey everyone! I'm exhausted so i'm hoping this chapter isn't completely blah. I've been writing it on and off the past week when I've found time. please remember to review, follow, and favorite. You're feedback means a lot to me! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games trilogy**_

_**"**Because that's what we do, we protect each other."_

_-**Katniss to**_** Peeta**

* * *

Time ticked away slowly for me. I didn't know how long I'd been in this room.

Days? Weeks? Months, maybe?

I had accepted the fact long ago that this was it, these four walls and the Capitol was where I'd meet my fate.

Snow had the Avox send in three meals a day for the past two days. They weren't just meals, they were feasts.

My guess was that he wanted me to stuff myself to the point of gluttony.

I was going to be on Television, couldn't have me looking weak and starved…what would the people of the Capitol think of that?

I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until all of the food was placed in front of me. I did as I was told and ate every last bite.

I heard the faintest tap, and the door opened a crack.

"Come in." I said, now sitting on my cot playing solitaire.

She tip toed in as quiet as a mouse. I turned my head slightly, looking up at the Avox who delivered me the letter from snow, along with my meals.

"Hi, hope you're days going better than mine." I didn't look up at her, just continued with my game.

She placed something in front of me, laying it over my card game.

"I was right in the middle-"I crinkled my brow, looking down at the items she placed before me.

It was a small canvas, a set of paint brushes, and an easel full of various colors of paint.

I ran my hand over the smooth canvas, a faint smile forming on my lips.

The expression felt alien because it had been so long since I'd smiled.

"How did you manage to get this?" I asked the girl, a one-sided question since she couldn't speak to respond to me.

She shrugged gently and when I looked into her eyes I saw a small smile reach them.

"Thank you…" I said to her, still admiring the canvas and easel.

She tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed underneath my cot.

"Hide it under there when I'm finished?" I wanted to make sure that I'd hide this, because it was sure to be destroyed if found by Snow.

I loved painting, and now I could have some sort of happiness in this place.

She nodded at my question before turning and marching out of the room. I didn't hesitate; as soon as the door closed I began my work.

Most of my paintings were of Katniss…I found comfort in painting her. This way, the image I had of her would never fade from my mind.

I painted many different things….including the horrible things I had seen in the Games that couldn't be unseen.

They haunted me.

I painted Katniss in the woods that she spoke of that she loved so dearly, I painted her smiling….a smile that was carefree rather than one that had been through so much suffering….lastly, I painted her in the wedding dress…as she shed her feathers and became the mockingjay.

I think back to that last night all of us victors spent together holding hands, and wishing that we'd wake up from this reoccurring nightmare.

I heard the distant sound of footsteps coming from outside of my room. I slid my supplies underneath my cot, grabbing the playing cards and setting myself up a game of Solitaire.

The door to my room swung open, I didn't even both to look up to see who had decided to grace me with their presence.

The perfume of the rose he wore in his suit pocket was conformation enough."It is time for us to talk about your interview."

I began my game, not bothering to look at him. "What is there to talk about? I thought I was reading off of the cards you provided for me? Should be simple enough." My voice was cold, the longer I was stuck in here the more the numbness consumed me.

"You will call for a cease fire, I'm sure the rebels will tune in, see what we're up to." I didn't respond to him, only gave him a slight nod.

"You don't understand Peeta…if you don't call for that cease fire….I will eliminate her…" He grinned at me…a nasty look in his eye. "I'll kill the only thing you love right in front of your eyes…how would you feel about that?"

I held my tongue, trying my best to keep my composure. "I'll do it." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good…I'll have your Avox bring in your outfit. Be ready in an hour." I exhaled, shutting my eyes tightly.

The second Snow exited the room I threw myself back on the uncomfortable cot and did my best to hold myself to better, I couldn't fall apart…it wasn't an option for me, not if I wanted to keep Katniss alive.

* * *

The crowd roared when I walked onto the stage. I smiled brightly, trying my best to put on a good act.

I took a seat next to Caesar Flickerman a decent man, but completely oblivious and ignorant to the entire truth behind the Games that President Snow so convincingly turns into entertainment.

We begin the discussion first topic had everything to do with Katniss and I, naturally. The unborn baby, how devastated I was about losing Katniss…and everything else the Capitol could suck out of me to use for public amusement.

Caesar and the people of the Capitol were not too happy with the destruction of the arena; they were shocked by Katniss's actions.

I was ready for this interview to be over.

Most of Caesar's questions I answered on the defense. "We saw her shoot the arrow; we saw her blow up the arena."

"She didn't know what she was doing! Neither of us knew anything except that we were trying to keep each other alive!" I shouted out to the crowd, trying my best to convince the people of the Capitol, hell the people of Panem.

I didn't need any more enemies on Katniss's back.

I let out deep sigh, averting my eyes from the Capitols people, these naïve fools were almost as disgusting to me as President Snow himself.

I decided to do one last thing, I just hoped Katniss could trust me enough to understand why I chose to say what I was about to say. "Rebels and the people of the Capitol, listen to what I'm saying…Is this really what we want to do? Kill ourselves off completely? In the hopes that–what? Some decent species will inherit the smoking remains of the earth?"

Caesar leaned into me, invading my personal space. "What are you saying Peeta?" He said, eagerly putting the microphone up to my lips.

"I call for a cease-fire." I spoke loud and clear, looking into the camera hoping Katniss was looking at me from the other side.

"_It's not over."_

Those three words were my silent warning to her, I only hoped she would see it.

My expression held the words….an expression that Haymitch, President Snow, or the people of the Capitol couldn't read…the only person who I believed would understand was Katniss.

That expression was meant for her, she knew me. She would decipher it.

I was trying to save her, to protect her...all the while I laid my own plot out in my mind.

I was going to keep her alive; because that's what I did…I protected her.

I was exhausted now, as far as I was concerned this talk was over. " Now, why don't we ask the guards to take me back to my quarters so I can build another hundred card houses?"

* * *

I was escorted back to my quarters. We walked in silence...I had nothing to say to these people anyway.

When I reached the room…I headed straight to my raggedy old cot.

The door shut behind me. "What's another hundred days in here?" I muttered to myself.

I plopped down on the cot, burying my face in my pillow, both mentally and physically sick of this world.

I heard my door open once more, assuming it was the avox girl, I didn't think to look up.

"I will not have another outburst like that, boy. That was not a part of the plan!" his voice was full of vile. I smelt the perfume of roses mixed with blood in the air.

I pushed myself up, wanting so badly to hurt him like he's hurt me...to throw him into an arena and force him to _kill._

But that's not how this works.

That was when I felt it, the stab of a needle being jammed into my neck.

I felt the cold liquid enter my bloodstream. "Katniss Everdeen is the enemy. She nearly killed you in the first games…you almost died from trackerjacker stings…she is the enemy…a _mutt_ as well. Something we created. She needs to die." He spoke quickly, hissing those words into my ear.

Pain shot through my head as I clutched my skull hoping to keep it from exploding.

That's when it happened, the one thing I never thought could happen. He was right, death would have been better than this.

Her face grew distorted and ugly…the face of a mutt.

"No!" I shouted, grabbing for President Snow so I could break his neck.

This wasn't Katniss this wasn't _real._

"_Come on Peeta...it's Katniss...the same girl you fed...the girl you loved before you even understood such a feeling." _I spoke to myself in my head, trying my best to overcome these horrible images and this excruciating pain.

I whipped my hand around frantically, trying to capture the poisonous snake.

He was out of a reach, and my mind couldn't focus any longer.

"What have you done...to-" My mouth could no longer form words, I heard the words blend together...becoming distorted, just like her face.

The enemy, the mutt...

The battle inside of my mind was impossible to beat.

That was when I could no longer subdue the thoughts and images.

I fell forward, completely succumbed by the despair inside of me.

The darkness engulfed me pulling me deep into the trenches of nothingness.

Before I was consumed by the void, a thought and a flashback appeared. I saw it, hidden far away in the back of my mind the image of Katniss Everdeen…trying to kill me.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! please review, follow, and favorite! I apologize for grammar or spelling errors. I'm tired. :)**


End file.
